Cendryaoi
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: NIIIaahahahahahah !Martyrisage des persos sur Cendrillion !Avec YamiBakura, Malik, Yami, Joey, Tristan et Seto en persos....faites pas attention à l'excès de sucre...


Réunion de la plus haute importance à la KaibaCorp.

Seto, frustré :Mé-euh !Tu fais chier !Y en a marre que tu me piques mes réunions !

L'auteuse, sur le fauteuil de présidence :Ch't'emmerde !

Seto, découragé :Bon, ben, 'faut appeler les autres, je suppose !

Auteuse :T'as tout compris !^^

Yûgi et toute la bande arrivent.

Joey, révolté :Ah !J'te vois v'nir, hein !Je refais pas la princesse sans défense !

Tristan, sourire angélique qui lui va trop pas :Bah, pourquoi ?Ca te va bien, pourtant !

Joey :Ch't'emmerde !

Tout l'monde s'assoie.

Auteuse :Alors, j'ai eu une ch'tite idée !

Tous, sueurs froides...

...

...

AU S'COUUUUUURS !!!*se sauvent*

Auteuse :REV'NEZ ICI TOUT D'SUITE !!

Personne ne revient.

Auteuse, soupirant :OK !J'ai compris !HARRY !!DRAGO !!

H&D :Voui maître.

Auteuse :Sautez sur vos balais les plus rapides et ramenez-moi mes lascards !

H&D :Voui maître !

Auteuse :Et si vous êtes sages, z'aurez droit à un sucre !

H&D, bavant :Voui maître !

Ils sautent sur leur monture et se lancent à la poursuite de nos gens...

Un peu plus tard...

...

...

...

Auteuse :Ouais, ben, là, j'ai eu le temps d'aller dire bonjour à Luke Skywalker, moi !

Harry, revenant avec Téa sous le bras :Et il va bien ?

Auteuse :C'est tout ce que t'as ramené ?

Harry :Ben, non, y a les autres qu'arrivent !

En effet...

Joey :Merde !TEAAAAAAA !!!!

Sérénity :Merde !JOEEEEEEY !!!!

Seto :Merde !SERENITYYYYY !!!!

Makuba :Merde !SETOOOOO !!!!

Et ainsi de suite...

Auteuse :Tiens, c'est bizarre !Yûgi n'est pas rev'nu !

En effet, YamiYûgi entra dans la pièce...

Y², air justicier :Serpentine !La comédie a assez duré !

Auteuse :En effet...

Y² :Tu vas te soumettre au jeu des ténèbres !

Auteuse :Je suis blanche comme neige !

Y² :C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Auteuse :OK !Je peux choisir le jeu ?^^

Y² :Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais perdu à un jeu !

Auteuse :Aloooors...On va jouer à...*roulement de tambours*...ACTE OU VERITEEEE !!!!

*anime falls*

Y² :Bien, je commence !

Auteuse :Vérité !

Y² :T'as pas intérêt à mentir !

Auteuse :Aucun problème !

Y² :Si tu mens, une lumière rouge s'affichera au-dessus de ta tête !

Auteuse :Bon, alors, tu la poses, ta question ?

Ceci a duré pendant une heure. Mais l'auteuse, qu'est trop forte à ce jeu, avait tout prévu so, c'est évidemment elle qui gagne !

Auteuse :Au fait, c'était quoi le truc, si tu perdais ?

Y² :Tu fais de moi ce que tu veux !

ZBOÏNG !!--bruit d'une grande chtarbée qui saute sur un super-justicier de l'Egypte Ancienne.

Auteuse :Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!Namour...!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !!!"FRRRRRT !--son du justicier se faisant traîner par l'auteuse jusqu'à sa chambre.

...

...

....

.....

......

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Et non !C'est pas ce que vous croyez !!!

Auteuse :Ok !Je te laisse ranger ma chambre !

Y², voyant le gros bordel qu'il doit mettre en ordre, o.Ô

Auteuse :Bon, 'faudrait ch'tet en revenir à nos moutons !

Mouton :Mêêêêêê !!

Auteuse :Donc, ma super idée est d'interpréter Cendrillion.

*Derechef*

Auteuse *distribue les feuilles de rôle*

Casting :

_Cendrillion :Yami Bakura "kru kruuu" Ryo_

_Le prince :Malik "Niark Niark" Ishtar_

Malik :Mais NAN !!!C'est trois Niark qui faut, et pas deux !

Auteuse :Oooooooh !Boooooon !

_Le prince :Malik "Niark Niark Niark" Ishtar_

_Anastasie :Joey "Je suis la terreur des racailles" Wheeler_

_Javotte :Tristan "Ouais !pareil !" Taylor_

_La belle-mère trop méchante :Seto "I am ze best at M&W" Kaiba_

_Le roi :Yami "Double face" Pharaon_

Et une fois que tout le monde a lu son rôle...

Yami Bakura :Mais HE !!!Je veux pas être une fille, moi !

Auteuse *gros réfléchissage genre gros nuage audsus de la tête**observe Malik sous toutes les coutures**lui tourne autour comme un vautour*

Malik *craint le pire*

Auteuse :OK !Bon, puisque Malik est plutôt efféminé, t'échangeras avec lui !

Malik :*hyper désespéré*NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!*sort sa millénium rod*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!*reprend sa respiration*Je vais te contrôler !

Auteuse :*air psychopathe adorateur*Voui maître !Je vais te bizouter !!!!!

Malik :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!*part très très loin si bien qu'il en lâche sa millénium rod*

Auteuse :*lui chipe sa baguette*

_Revoici une partie du cast :_

_Cendrillion :Malik "Niark Niark........enfin, bon, z'avez compris_

Auteuse :Bon, je vais chercher les costumes ainsi que Yami et on commence !

Un Yami ramené et une mise de costume pluss tard...

Auteuse, sur une chaise de réalisateur à son nom dessus :TOUT L'MONDE EN PLAAAAAAA-CEUH !!!

(Les parties en italiques sont celles qui sont pas dans le script)

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, très lointain...

_Regard lourd de l'auteuse sur Joey en souvenir de son excitation au tournage précédent..._

...Un homme qui avait une fille qui s'appelait Malik. Mais un jour, il mourut, la laissant à la belle-mère Seto, une femme froide et cruelle qui avait aussi deux filles, tout aussi cruelles, Joey et Tristan.

_Tristan :Je m'habituerai jamais à être une fille !_

_Joey :Ouais !J'en ai fait l'expérience, et crois moi, c'est pas la joie !_

_Auteuse :EH !On tourne !_

La belle-mère et ses filles étaient odieuses envers Malik :elles l'obligeaient à faire le ménage et la cuisine...

_J&T *regard sadique* (c'est leur chtite vengeance perso)_

_Seto :J'espère qu'il va pas en profiter pour nous empoisonner !_

_Malik :Tiens !C'est une bonne idée, ça !_

_Joey :Tu pouvais pas la fermer, nan ?_

_Seto :..._

...si bien qu'elles l'appelèrent Cendrillion.

_Malik :*désespère*MA MILLENIUM ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!¬___¬_

_Téa :Oooooooh !Pov' de twa !_

_Malik :Tu vas voir toi !_

_Téa :Héhé !Y a que des mecs sur le plateau !C'est trop cool !_

_Sérénity *regarde Seto*_@_@

_Mai *regarde Yami*_@_@

_Téa *regarde Joey se casser la gueule dans sa robe trop grande**MDR*_:D

_Auteuse *dévore et déshabille des yeux Malik*_8b=

_Malik *sent qu'il est observé**sueurs froides*_''''''''''''''''''''''O_O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Un jour, le roi invita toutes les jeunes filles du royaume à un bal pour trouver la future femme du prince. Même les filles de Seto.

_Sérénity :Maman Seto..........MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Seto ¬¬_

Même Cendrillion. Elle demanda donc à sa belle-mère si elle pouvait y aller. Celle-ci lui répondit :

_Auteuse :Seto, c'est à toi..._

_Seto, occupé à refaire son deck..._

_Auteuse :Oh !Chiottes !*le prend et le balance sur le plateau*_

_Seto *sait pas quoi faire*_

_Téa :Allez !Active !_

_Seto :......................JE SAIS PAS LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITEUH !!!_

_Auteuse :Normalement, tu dois refuser..._

Seto :Ben, c'est non !Tu peux pas !

Malik :Mais pourkwaaaaaa ??TT

_Téa :*chante comme une casserole*Poooouuuuurquoi pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moaaaaaaa !Et pourquoi est-il tombé sur m..._

_SHBLENG !!!!!_

_YamiBakura :Oh !Joli coup, Malik !_

_Malik :*une poêle à la main*Merci, ce fut un plaisir !_

_Auteuse :*choquée par tant de méchanceté*La pôvre...._

_Malik :Pourquoi tu la plains ?_

_YamiBakura :Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'adorateur de cette...euh...chose..._

_Auteuse :C'est pas ça, c'est que y a tout le monde qui veut la tuer._

_Yami :Ca te dérange ?_

_Auteuse :Ben...nan. C'est juste que j'avais jamais vu kekun se faire buter de partout...aussi baka soit-il..._

_Seto :Bon._

_Auteuse :*air innocent*Je peux participer ?^^_

_Téa :oskour_

_Auteuse :*bute Téa avec son 45*_

_Téa :*ne crève pas*(bah oui !'faut bien se défouler !)_

_Auteuse :Alors, où en étions-nous ?_

_YamiBakura :Seto qui refuse._

Malik :*fait le gamin*Si te plé Maman Seto !

Seto :NAN !T'iras pas !

Malik :Allez !Et j'te refile les trois cartes divines !

Seto :Uh ?OK !Topons-la !

_Auteuse :Mé naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !Tu dois refuser coûte que coûte !_

_Seto :Même pas pour trois cartes divines ?é_è_

_Auteuse :nan..._

_Seto :Une ?é_è_

_Auteuse :Nan._

_Seto :Un cheese burger ?é_è_

_Auteuse :Nan !_

_Seto :Une capote ?é_è_

_Auteuse :NAN !_

_Seto :un concert de Tryo ?Offspring ?Une photo de Malik dans les vestiaires ?_

_Malik :HEY !!!_

_Seto :Mon deck ?Un Fluide Glacial ?Un Yoko Tsuno ?Un manga ?Toshiya ?_

_Toshiya :Mé !_

_Seto :Simon ?Kévin ?Des frites ?Des bonbons avec écrit extasy dessus ?_

_Auteuse :*résistant à la tentation*Non, non non et non !Tu dois tout lui refuser !_

_Seto :Oh bon !¬¬_

Malik :Allez maman Seto !

Seto :Quand je dis non, c'est non !

Malik :Mé !Pas juste !*boude*

_Auteuse :Par contre, les filles, elles peuvent !_

Joey :Nananè-reuh !

Tristan :Ouais !Pareil !

SHBLENG !!

_YamiBakura :Tu es en forme, aujourd'hui !_

_Malik :*la poêle à la main*Kess tu crois ?J'ai la technique !_

_Tristan&Joey :*Complètement dans les vapes*Aggagagagggagagagaaagaggagaagagag !!!!_

_Auteuse :Ban'de cons !Qui c'est qui va faire les soeurs, maintenant ?_

_Malik :Ben, j'sais pas !Après tout, t'es l'auteuse !_

_Auteuse :*charmée*Merci !_

_Mai&Sérénity :*prient pour pas se faire choisir*pitiépitiépitiépitiépitiépitiépitiépitiépitié !!!_

_Auteuse :OK !Alors Javotte sera Sérénity et Mai sera Anastasie !_

_Mai&Sérénity :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SECOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Auteuse :Et oui !'faudra vous y faire !_

_Malik :Et maintenant ?On fait quoi ?_

_Auteuse :Alors, les filles et la belle-mère vont au bal pendant que Cendrillion fait semblant qu'elle va rester là._

_Malik :OK._

Donc, Seto et ses deux filles allèrent au bal, laissant la pauvre Cendrillion toute seule à la maison.

_Téa :*se remet de ses coups*Tiens !Ca rime !_

_SHBLENG !!!_

_Malik :J'aurais pu le faire !_

_YamiBakura :*la poêle de Malik à la main*Oui mais ça me démangeait depuis un moment !_

Elle se demandait bien se qu'elle pouvait faire mais elle voulait voir le prince.

Malik :Je veux mon prince !D'abord !Ca va pas se passer comme ça !*cours chercher sa millénium rod*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Maintenant, tout le monde va m'obéir !

_Yami :Il fait quoi, là ?_

_Auteuse :Il vient d'avoir une idée machiavélique._

_Yami :Ca, j'avais compris !Mais c'est quoi, son idée ?_

_Auteuse :Ah !Tu verras !_

Malik sortit de la maison et prit un taxi qui passait par là. Devant le palais, après avoir chiper une robe à une invitée et effacer sa mémoire ainsi que celle du chauffeur, elle alla dans la salle de bal.

_Auteuse :OK !Alors, maintenant, tu me rends la millénium rod !_

_Malik :NAN !!!!_

_Auteuse :Si tu le fais pas, dans la prochaine fic, tu seras le loup dans les 7 chevreaux !_

_Malik :Et alors ?_

_Auteuse :Il se fait ouvrir le ventre à la fin !_

_Malik :KOAA ???_

_Auteuse :Alors ?_

_Malik :D'accordd'accordd'accord !!!Tout mais pas ça !*lui refile sa hache*_

_Auteuse :OK !Alors nous voici dans la partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire !*met un slow*_

Tout le monde dansait.

_Joey :*commence à émerger de son coma**voit Seto en train de danser avec Sérénity**frustre**se lève pour aller le tabasser**se prend la poêle de Malik sur la tête*_

_Auteuse :Merci mon cher androgyne préféré !_

_Malik :Pas de quoi !_

Yami :*danse avec Mai*

Sérénity :*danse avec Seto*

Le prince finit par remarquer la belle Cendrillion. Il en devint tout d'suite amoureux.

YamiBakura :*voit Malik*...

_Auteuse :Et bé ?Tu réagis ?_

_YamiBakura :..._

_Auteuse :Mé kess ki lui arrive ?_

YamiBakura :*version loup de Tex Avery*AAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!*se met à siffler comme un malade*

Malik :*danse et chante comme Cendrillion dans Tex Avery*

YamiBakura :*va voir Malik*Ni à travers contrée par delà les montagnes ou même au bout du monde je n'ai point vu de femme aussi belle que vous !

Malik :Oooh mon prince !Je suis touchée par tant de poésie !

Ils se mirent à danser ensemble.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me  
  
Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
  
Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
All alone I gaze at the stars  
At the stars dreaming of my love far away  
Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time  
  
Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love. I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Et s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse...

_Auteuse :EH !Ils ont même pas protesté !J'espère au moins que l'horloge est à l'heure...MERDE !!!J'ai complètement oublié la permission de minuit !_

_Seto&Sérénity *s'éloignent et vont faire des choses*_

_Yami&Mai *s'éloigne et vont faire des choses*_

_Malik&YamiBakura *font les choses*_

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Auteuse :MON TOURNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE !!!*pas contente*_

_Téa&Joey&Tristan :*ne font pas des choses mais émergent de leur coma respectif*Kesskiya ?_

_Auteuse :Tiens !Vous tombez à pic, vous !_

_L3A (les 3 autres) :*craignent le pire*_

_Auteuse :*prend son lance-missile, son bazooka, son 45 et autres artilleries lourdes**attaque L3A avec*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_L3A *s'enfuient*_

_Auteuse :BANDE DE BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bon, je fais quoi, maintenant ?*entend des ''sons'' provenant de derrière un rideau*héhé*prend son appareil photo**va espionner les shippers*_

Et c'est ainsi que se finit se tournage raté.

Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Fin

***

Ser' :Aaaaaah !Mon tournage !C'te bande de baka a tout gâché !!!

Téa :Ouais ben, en attendant, t'en a profité, toi !

Ser' :Mouais. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Téa :euh...

Ser' :*prend son marteau de 15 tonnes*

*TEA BASHING*

SHBLENG PAF BLUNK MAIS AIEUH !!!!!

*FIN DU TEA BASHING*

Téa :*complètement en morceaux*...hg...

Ser' :Aaaah !Ca fait du bien !Bon. R/R please en cliquant sur le chtiot bouton bleu !Et je crois que je vais aller me planquer avant que Yume Kuroi ne vienne me trucider...


End file.
